vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakhla
|-|Dakhla= |-|Dakhla in-game= Summary Dakhla is a millennia-old half-human half-centipede genie, who serves as the Sand Key to access the lost city of Mezekesh. Master of sand magic, he is extremely wise and powerful, but his will nearly hit its limit when the Dark Alin’s corruption reached his territory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks, Sand Maelstrom and Sand Horrors, At least 8-B with Maelstrom Name: Dakhla, The Sand Warden, Sand Key Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely several millennia Classification: Half-human half-centipede, Guardian of Mezekesh, Genie, Alin Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Sand Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Speed and Defense Amplification, Stun Inducement, Slow Inducement via Maelstroms, Natural Weaponry, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters), Genius Intelligence, Magic, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with regular attacks (stronger than Sawu), Sand Maelstrom (strong enough to lift and pull in large rocks) and Sand Horrors, At least City Block level with Maelstrom (they can crush even the sturdiest of units and apply enough force that they're completely immobilized), likely Higher Speed: Subsonic attack speed with regular attacks and powers, Superhuman movement speed (same as Sawu). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large City level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge), Higher with Wind Fortress. Significantly Lower realistically, likely Large Building level, Higher with Wind Fortress Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with projectiles and powers Standard Equipment: 4 large scorpions (about car-sized) Intelligence: Dakhla is very smart and wise, having accumulated likely endless knowledge from him living millennia Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Throws condensed spheres of sand magic. Has splash damage. *'Wind Fortress:' Envelops all allies in a large area with powerful wind magic, increasing their speed and durability against ranged attacks by 50%. Has Aoe. *'Sand Maelstrom:' Creates a large vortex of sand and wind. Has AoE. It stuns/knocks out human-sized enemies and slows down larger units. *'Summon Sand Horrors:' Summons 7 huge centipedes (longer than Dakhla) that automatically and mercilessly attack any enemy in sight, be it living creature or structure, with their sharp claws. They move extremely fast (likely Transonic speed) by burrowing underground (250 Speed, x3.1 faster than Lenora with Boosters, 2nd fastest unit in-game). *'Summon Maelstrom:' Summons 8 Dust Devils. They are basically huge, destructive maelstroms of sand and wind, that seem to have a will on their own, they have Supersonic Speed (300 Speed, fastest unit in-game). They automatically attack any enemy around, be it living creature or structure. Any unit caught will be stunned. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1460, 1752 with all Alin upgrades **'Mana:' 1400, 1700 with all Alin upgrades **'Ground Attack:' 18 **'Air Attack:' 18 **'Siege Attack:' 8 **'Trample Attack:' 10 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium), 60 with Wind Fortress (Quick) Gallery Dakhla Scorpion.jpg|One of Dakhla's Scorpions Dakhla Sand Horror.jpg|Dakhla's summoned Sand Horrors Dakhla 2.jpg|Dakhla's Dust Devils Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sand Users Category:Wind Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Genies Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8